Light Shoulda Gotten it First
by Black Derica
Summary: Ultimately, his undoing is his own arrogance. One-shot.


And hello there. This is my first fanfic in the Death Note fandom.

I always forget to do these--**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Death Note. If you're looking to sue--you should have guessed that anyway. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Light Shoulda Gotten it First**

I follow Light Yagami as much as possible. And he doesn't even notice it.

In the bathroom, in the cafeteria, outside of school, you name it. Wherever he goes, I go. I make it a personal mission of mine to stalk him everyday, possibly if I can, for the rest of his life. I will not rest until my thirst for vengeance has been quenched for what he's done to me. Light Yagami will pay and I will see to it.

It's sad really, that a devil like him had to turn a good person like me into such a demon. I was normal before all of this, making good grades and achieving success as the top of the class. My fortune was never ending until that day, that _**test**_, and as though in one swift movement Light took all of that away from me. He outdid me, his grade was highest. Those nights of studying meant nothing; I lost. My parents became ashamed of me (Dad wouldn't even look at me for a _month_), my friends abandoned me, the teachers no longer kept me in their good books. Everything I had to be proud of is gone. My life has taken a plunge to hell and Light Yagami doesn't even know this. Doesn't even _care_.

I watch him in class, just sitting there looking bored and uninterested. His book unopened while the rest of us try to cram this difficult American bullshit into our brains. He just sits there, staring out the window not even bothering too look astute. And yet, even though there are a few other hands in the air, the teacher calls on Light first and, by some miracle, he answers the question correctly. Once again the teacher praises him and he doesn't even say thank you. Just continues to _sit there_. I hate him within every bone and breath in my body.

I know there's nothing I can do, nothing I'm able to do. There's no way to stop his reign of genius, no way to make everyone hate him. No real, official sure- fire- way to wipe that impassive look off his face. As disgusting as the truth is, reality-wise Light will never be stopped. His pedestal will tower over everyone else, and for the rest of my life I will have to bow to him even if I don't want to. My life forever centers around that bastard, and perhaps that is the way God meant it to be. Perhaps that's my own self-made destiny.

And here he is now, outside the school yard after the bell has rang, bending over and...picking something up? From my place I can only make out a black shape...looks like a book. His head shakes, he smirks arrogantly, and tosses the book back down. He walks away. I move forward.

The title reads _Death Note_. It's a notebook. There's no name on either cover, and in the front there's a completely black page that says rules at the top. One in particular caught my eye,

_The human whose name is written in this note...shall die. _

The human's name...

Written in the notebook...

Shall _die_...

It's too good to be true. Way too convenient to even make sense. Someone is playing a trick, just trying to fool around or something. This isn't true, things like this don't exist. There's no way in hell you write a name in a notebook and then it kills someone. No _way_.

I want to throw it back on the ground, throw it in the trash even, but something is stopping me. _Name...written in note...shall die_...it keeps playing over and over again in my head. If I wrote a name...I could kill--well, if it's real--anyone.

_Anyone_.

I stuff the book down in my bag. Joke or not, something is telling me that giving this up was like giving up a chance of a lifetime.

* * *

In my room, door locked, shades drawn. The book is opened up on my desk, a pencil lying right beside it. I stare and stare, my breathing shifting between regular/irregular; my logic wavering.

_Name...written death._

If I try it...just once...just try it as a test...it's probably not real anyway...

Pencil poised in my hand I write the first name that comes to mind--

_Yagami, Light_

I wait. My heart is pounding, beating against my chest like a drum. Six minutes and I'll know it it works, a heart attack will do the trick. Light Yagami could be dead...

My wish my finally be fulfilled.

* * *

The next day in class there's no Light Yagami. The principal comes in to tell us that he was found dead in his room, apparently from a sudden heart attack. He didn't skim over the fact that he was "dutifully completing his homework at the time" either. Some actually cry, the teacher has to sit down. I'm the only one sitting there, not moving at all.

My laughter rang throughout the school.

The notebook...all it took was writing his name...that one simple movement rid me of Light forever. I'm free now, free to become a star student, to be the best.

To think that Light would have won even this twist of fate. The notebook was in his hands, yet he was too much of a stuck-up, arrogant asshole to even consider the possibilities of a such a device. He could have taken it home, could have possessed so much power. His undoing was his own straight-lace attitude... to think that he had a chance to stop his death.

Oh, well.

He should of gotten it first.


End file.
